This invention relates to an electronic weighing apparatus, more particularly to an electronic weighing apparatus having a conveyor mounted therein so as to continuously weigh and convey a plurality of articles.
Conventionally, electronic weighing apparatuses are widely used for weighing articles. In operation, said article is manually placed on a scale pan which is mounted on a load cell, which is used to detect the weight of said article, and then manually removed from the scale pan. If there are numerous articles to be weighed for quality control purposes, the placing and removing of the articles during the weighing operation is time-consuming and inefficient.